In emergency situations it is often difficult for emergency responders to efficiently locate persons in need of assistance, and to render appropriate aid to such persons. In general, there is a lack of information available to such responders when they need it most. In such situations, it can also be difficult for emergency response organizations to coordinate efforts to dispatch individual emergency responders, or groups of emergency responders, in an efficient and effective manner to assist the organization's members. The present disclosure addresses the deficiencies of conventional systems, and provides augmented reality based emergency response systems that aid emergency responders in: identifying locations of individuals in need of assistance (including real-time or near real-time location data); identifying path information showing such individual's trail to arriving at their present location; identifying locations of equipment, tools, or other resources that may be useful for rendering aid in a given situation; establishing communications channels between emergency responders and persons in need of assistance; summoning additional assistance among users, emergency responders, emergency response entities, etc.; and various other features that enable more timely and effective assistance to persons in emergency situations.
The figures are not intended to be exhaustive or to limit the disclosed technology to the precise form disclosed, and that the disclosed technology be limited only by the claims and the equivalents thereof.